One More Time
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Kalau saat itu aku meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semua lebih awal. Apa saat ini kita masih bersama? /OS/SasuHina/Read and Review please?


_**ONE MORE TIME**_

_**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**STORY BY SHOKUNDAYO**_

_**RATED : T**_

_**PAIR: SASUHINA**_

_**WARNING : STANDART APPLIED**_

_**DLDRDB**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**_

_._

_._

_._

Kejadian tragis itu berawal dari lima tahun yang lalu. Saat pernikahanku baru mencapai umur dua tahun. Aku yang masih berusia 24 tahun merasa tertantang untuk mencoba hal yang lain. Merasa bahwa aku dianugrahi Tuhan dengan segala hal yang lebih-entah ketampanan, kekayaan, popularitas, dan wanita yang banyak mengantri- aku mulai mempertuankan egoku walau hatiku menjerit pilu memperingatkan kebodohan yang hanya dilakoni sekumpulan orang berIQ jongkok diluar sana.

Aku sudah menikah, aku tahu itu! Tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh, pernikahan ini hanya akal bulus orangtuaku saja. Pernikahan yang diatur demi melebarkan sayap perusahaan mereka. Pernikahan diatas materai emas yang mengantarkan pundi-pundi uang masuk melimpahi rekening bank yang dimiliki oleh keluargaku.

Namanya Hinata, wanita malang yang sama sepertiku. Sama-sama dijual oleh orang tuanya bagai barang dagangan yang mampu dihargai oleh lembaran kertas yang punya kuasa dunia. Menyedihkan, satu kata itulah yang patut disandingkan dengannya. Bersembunyi dibalik punggung ayahnya yang besar, wanita itu sama sekali tak menarik minatku. Membosankan, tipe wanita penurut yang sama sekali tidak membangkitkan gairahku.

Bukan rupa fisiknya yang tidak membangkitkan gairahku. Wajahnya ayu, dengan kulit putih porselin yang membuat iri kaum hawa disekitarnya. Matanya bagai mutiara berwarna ungu yang berkilat mempesona mengalihkan dunia kaum adam disekitarnya. Tubuhnya mungil membuat siapa saja tak tahan untuk memeluknya tapi satu kekurangannya. Sorot matanya menguarkan aura kepolosan. Aura yang membuatku malas terlibat dengannya karena berbeda dunia 180 derajat denganku yang sudah berkali-kali mencicipi surga dunia. Aura yang membuatku mencibir dalam hati karena harus disandingkan dengan _bayi _semacamnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan protes dariku yang masih ingin berpetualang cinta, ayahku mengatur pernikahan itu tiga bulan setelah pertemuan perdana kami. Heck! Bahkan dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan itu kami tidak pernah melakukan kontak lagi. Dan kemudian tiba-tiba menikah? Neraka hidup apa lagi yang coba pak tua itu berikan padaku?

Pada akhirnya semua titah sepihaknya aku setujui-setelah iming-iming harta melimpah dan jabatan yang menguntungkan-. Hey! Aku tidak bodoh! Memang setelah itu aku harus menikahi wanita membosankan itu, tapi toh mana sudi aku terjebak dan terikat oleh pernikahan yang sama sekali tak kuinginkan. Bagiku pepatah yang bilang setelah menikah akan timbul rasa cinta itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Hati saja tak punya, apalagi cinta!

Setelah acara pernikahan yang berlangsung seharian penuh. Kami menghabiskan malam pertama kami dalam diam, aku terlalu lelah untuk membahasnya. Dan dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Hanya ada kesepakatan tanpa kata bahwa kami tidak akan menganggu kehidupan masing-masing.

Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit, sebelum dia menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan lain yang hanya menambah rasa bosan pada pengantin wanitaku yang bagaikan boneka dan berakhir dengan gumaman malas yang menandakan persetujuanku. Awalnya kukira hanya perubahan kecil, tapi aku tak menyangka akan membawa dampak yang signifikan terhadap kehidupanku dikemudian hari.

.

.

.

_"Sa-Sasuke-san-" Panggilnya canggung memilin gaun tidur putih yang melekat kedodoran ditubuhnya._

_"Hn?" Responku singkat menyalakan ponselku yang teronggok mati dinakas sebelah ranjang._

_"So-soal pernikahan ini-" Lanjutnya membuatku menaikan satu alis mataku dan tak tahan untuk tak membalikkan badan menghadapi dirinya._

_"Apa? Kita memang sudah menikah tapi jangan harap kau bisa mencampuri kehidupanku." Balasku ketus mulai menekan tombol reply pada sms yang aku dapatkan dari para wanitaku._

_"Aku tahu." Sahutnya lirih menundukkan wajahnya, membuat helaian panjang indigonya turut jatuh kebawah tertarik gravitasi bumi._

_Nah itu, dia sudah tahu. Kemudian untuk apa dia masih mempertanyakan pernikahan ini? Harusnya dia tahu pernikahan ini juga alat bisnis keluarga kitakan? Satu lagi julukanku padanya, cewek bodoh. Ironi memang, ditengah kumpulan wanita yang berjuta-juta kali lebih baik darinya. Kenapa aku harus bersanding dengannya? Harusnya dia sadar! Dia tak pantas bersanding denganku._

_"Aku-" Kudengar dia kembali bergumam lirih, nyaris tak terdengar teredam bunyi tik-tak keypad yang sedang aku tekan. "Wa-walaupun ini cuma pura-pura-" Ah, pura-pura ya? Perandaian yang bagus. Pernikahan ini cuma pura-purakan? Kenapa tak langsung kau samakan saja dengan kata 'MIMPI BURUK'? Oh iya, itu untukku._

_"I-izinkan aku untuk mengabdi menjadi istrimu."_

_._

_._

_._

Seperti yang ia katakan, dengan telaten dia mengurusku yang lebih banyak mengacuhkannya. Bukan sekali-dua kali aku melihatnya tertidur pulas berbantal lengan dimeja makan apartemen mewah kami ditemani dengan masakan khas rumah yang sudah dingin tertata rapi diatas meja. Bukan pemandangan yang aneh kala melihatnya meringkuk memeluk lengan diruang tengah saat tertidur karena menunggu pulang. Tak jarang pula aku mendapati dirinya yang tergugu menangis dibalik punggungku yang selalu tidur membelakanginya.

Aku juga tak pernah mencoba untuk berubah. Mencoba untuk menerima kehadirannya saja tidak. Bagiku hadirnya hanya semu karena pada kenyataannya aku tak pernah singgah dirumahku sendiri. Malam hari kuhabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang bersama para wanita bodoh pemuja ketampanan dan kekayaanku. Bah! Peduli apa aku perempuan bermahkota indigo itu menungguku apa tidak.

"Ka-kau sudah pulang?" Menghampiriku yang terhuyung karena pengaruh alkohol yang barusan kutegak. Hinata melingkarkan tanganku pada pundaknya dan membantuku untuk berjalan menuju sofa yang entah mengapa menjadi terasa begitu panjang dan melelahkan. "Ya-ya ampun, kau demam." Pekiknya kaget mengetahui suhu tubuhku meninggi.

"Pergi Hyuuga!" Tolakku kasar memanggil marganya penuh dendam. Menyentak tangan-tangan yang membimbingku untuk duduk. Aku membiarkan pantatku langsung jatuh bebas menabrak lantai beralas karpet empuk dengan cepat.

"Ta-tapii-" Sepertinya dia keberatan saat aku mengusirnya untuk meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang sempat terpelanting jatuh ke karpet karena ulahku. Hyuuga satu ini sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat mematuhi perintahku. Terlihat dari tangannya yang terjulur mencoba kembali untuk membantuku duduk dengan benar.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" Menepisnya lagi, aku melihat dalam remang tubuhnya yang gemetaran dengan mata pucat yang memandang ke arahku penuh dengan rasa takut. Ya! Begitu! Dengan begitu kau akan menjauhiku dengan sendirinya.

Aku tersungkur, memijat pelipisku yang berkedut sakit. Sesekali memijat tenggorokanku yang serasa menelan bara api. Melonggarkan kerah yang terasa mencekik. Mataku menangkap sosoknya yang masih betah berkeliaran disekitarku.

"Kau tidak dengar aku menyuruhmu pergi?" Tegurku sekali lagi, bukannya menjawab. Dia malah menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya bermain memilin ujung bajunya.

"Hyuu-"

"Diamlah, UCHIHA!" Terkejut, dia berbalik membentakku setelah sebelumnya memotong kalimat yang hendak aku lontarkan.

Berderap meninggalkanku menuju dapur. Aku yang masih terpana akan sikapnya yang baru dan hanya bisa menunggunya dengan mulut mengangga. Oh, sudah cukup! Jadi apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan? Sekarang dia sudah berani padaku?

"Ini!" Meletakkan segelas air putih dan obat penghilang mabuk pada meja tamu didepanku. Hinata menyurungkan segelas air yang terisi penuh bersama dengan sebutir obat yang sudah dibuka dan siap minum.

"Seperti yang kau bilang Uchiha, setelah ini aku akan pergi tapi untuk sekarang izinkan aku merawatmu. Dan kuharap bila waktu saatnya tiba kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri." Tanpa tergagap, Hinata pamit undur diri kedapur. Membuat beberapa olahan makanan untuk mengisi perutku yang kosong dan hanya tersuplai oleh bergelas-gelas minuman keras yang kutegak barusan. Aku yang masih terpaku akan sifat otoriternya kemudian tersadar dan segera membenahi posisi bodohku yang terduduk dilantai dengan ekspresi kosong. Memanjat keatas sofa dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku menidurkan badan yang kuaniaya sendiri dengan posisi yang kurasa paling nyaman.

.

.

.

Tak selang berapa lama, Hinata kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi sebuah mangkok berisi lobak parut bercampur madu dan minuman hangat yang dibuatnya setelah bergelut didapur sendiri. Sasuke yang sudah hampir tertidur mengerjapkan matanya cepat merasakan sensasi dingin yang merambati dahinya.

"Ah, maaf aku membangunkanmu." Ujar Hinata melihat tindakannya yang memberi kompres pada dahi yang terbakar panas malah berdampak membangunkan suaminya yang sedang sakit. "Aku hanya memberimu plester kompres untuk menurunkan panasnya. Makanlah walaupun hanya beberapa suap." Pinta Hinata lembut walau tak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke yang masih termangu.

"Apa kau ingin-disuapi?" Tawar Hinata mengingat Sasuke yang sekarang tidak mungkin makan tanpa bantuan seseorang. _Hang over_ dan panas yang dideritanya cukup menjadi alasan kenapa dia tak dapat mengangkat sendok dengan baik dan benar.

Tanpa banyak protes Sasuke mengangguk, tenggorokkannya terasa terbakar bahkan sulit untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dengan sabar Hinata menyuapinya dengan makanan yang menurutnya dapat mengatasi rasa panas yang berkobar dalam tenggorokan prianya. Mengingat sang pria adalah pecandu alkohol berat yang dia pastikan tidak ada sehari pun dalam hidupnya untuk tidak mengkonsumsi minuman yang harus berlabel merek mewah tersebut.

Dalam kesadaran yang hanya bisa setengah dipertahankannya. Sasuke merasakan ketulusan Hinata dalam merawatnya. Berkali-kali menyeka keringat yang turun melalui pelipisnya. Mengambilkan minumnya ketika dirinya mengerang frustasi karena tenggorokannya yang kering. Membenahi selimutnya yang meluncur turun saat tingkah-polah kepanasannya membuatnya menendang-nendang kain yang menyelimuti tubuhnya itu.

Disisi lain, Hinata terlihat membaca ulang novel miliknya sekedar untuk membuat agar dirinya terus tersadar saat menjaga sang suami. Melirik sesekali kearah kamarnya dimana tergeletak sebuah koper yang didalamnya sudah tersusun rapi baju-baju miliknya dan beberapa barang berharganya yang dikemas dalam satu koper kecil minimalis berwarna ungu. Hinata menutup bukunya, menghela nafas. Tegakah dirinya meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbaring sakit?

Sebenarnya malam ini Hinata ingin mengkonfrontasi Sasuke atas segala yang pernah dia lakukan pada dirinya. Sang wanita sudah tidak tahan akan kelakuan sang suami yang terus menyia-yiakannya. Biar saja saat semua berakhir namanya akan tercoreng. Toh dia sudah siap menanggung konsekuensi menjadi seorang janda bekas patner Uchiha. Tapi tentunya, mendapati Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan sakit bukan bagian rencananya!

Tegakah dia? Oh, suaminya saja tega! Kenapa dia tidak? Bahkan saat dirinya sakit terkena demam musim panas bukannya menjaganya atau setidaknya memanggilkan dirinya seorang dokter. Sang pria pemilik iris jelaga tersebut malah meninggalkannya sendiri menghilang dalam hingar-bingar dunia malam bersama para wanita simpanannya.

Perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, Hinata mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada salah satu pipi sang pria. Mengetahui bahwa tangan Hinata menghantarkan rasa nyaman dan dingin yang disukai, secara tak sadar Sasuke menyamankan diri menikmati belaian tangan lembut yang betah berlama-lama mengusapnya. Tangan kekarnya yang semula terkulai lemah menjulur dari sofa perlahan bergerak untuk mengenggam tangan Hinata. Mencegah tangan sang istri untuk tak meninggalkan pipinya.

Tersenyum nelangsa, Hinata dengan mudah melepaskan genggaman lemah milik Sasuke. Beringsut pergi sekedar untuk akhirnya kembali sembari mendorong-dorong koper miliknya mendekati pintu keluar yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah kaki dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuka pintu dengan perlahan, Hinata tak kuasa menahan keinginan untuk menengok kebelakang, mengamati wajah damai Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mulai perlahan sembuh dari sakitnya tersorot oleh lampu remang-remang diatas meja.

"_Sayonara Anata_—" Berbisik pelan, Hinata menutup pintu dengan pelan. Tak sadar bahwa dia baru saja membawa pergi separuh hati pria yang masih tertidur dan diam-diam menyunggingkan sedikit senyum tipis berharap bahwa saat dia terjaga dirinya dapat memperbaiki semua yang pernah terjadi seperti apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi indahnya.

Meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan kalimat yang ditulis dengan rapi.

_Maaf dan Terima Kasih. –Hinata-_

Yang esok harinya dibaca dengan raut wajah kosong oleh sang pria karena tak sanggup menerima kenyataannya bahwa apa yang tiba-tiba ingin dipertahankannya pergi tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

.

Mengambil tas koper hitam berbahan kulit buaya kualitas nomor wahid yang diberikan oleh sekertarisnya. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan berkas-berkas perjanjiannya dengan perusahaan milik Inuzuka. Perusahaan _advertising _yang nantinya akan mengurusi semua promosi produk _Uchiha Corp. _yang akan rilis beberapa bulan lagi. Memang, setelah memilah dan memilih, Sasuke yakin bahwa perusahaan milik Inuzuka ini mempunyai kompabilitas untuk mempromosikan produknya agar _booming _dipasaran kelas nasional-setidaknya itulah rencana jangka pendeknya untuk saat ini sebelum meluncurkannya ke kancah dunia.

Tapi apa daya, tangannya yang merogoh kedalam kopernya malah menemukan secarik foto yang terselip diantara lembaran coklat map-map berisi perjanjian jutaan dollar amerika. Menarik sebuah foto lama yang diambil beberapa tahun silam. Sasuke mendapati dirinya tersenyum tipis walaupun ada rasa pahit yang mengerogoti lidahnya. Berlama-lama mengelusi wajah ayu yang terbingkai tudung transparan dan baju dominan putih tulang. Sasuke kembali mengingat momen perpisahan mereka. Suatu masa dimana Sasuke ingin menukarkan segalanya agar mendapatkan secuil waktu untuk menyadari bahwa hidupnya tak akan pernah sama saat sang wanita bermahkota indigo itu beranjak pergi dari hidupnya.

CKLEK.

Melamun cukup lama, sang _CEO _berambut raven tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa pintu ruangan gedung pertemuan yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak rekanan tersebut terbuka. Menyongsong masuknya kedua keturunan adam dan hawa yang berendengan masuk sembari bertukar beberapa lembar kertas yang saling dibawa. Setelah semua diberikan pada sang wanita berbalut baju serba putih, sang pria dengan naturalnya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang wanita menjaganya agar tetap berjalan bersamanya.

Menepuk pundak sang atasan, Sasuke disadarkan sekertarisnya untuk merespon masuknya sang mitra kerja dengan memberi sebuah salam dan jabat tangan sebagai tanda sebuah profesionalitas kerja. Menyeret kursi beroda untuk mundur kebelakang, sang pria yang memakai baju rancangan _Armani _yang hanya dirancang secara terbatas terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepan. Wanita itu- wanita yang ada didepannya-

"Hi-na-ta?" Panggilnya lamat-lamat melafalkan nama yang masih terpatri dengan baik disetiap jaringan otaknya.

Setelah sekian lama onyx dan lavender itu kembali bersirobok. Tapi bedanya, dimata onyx yang selalu memancarkan keacuhan kini berganti dengan kelembutan dan kerinduan yang membuncah. Sebaliknya, dibalik lavender itu, kini yang tercetak hanya ketidakingintahuan dan kehampaan. Pandangan yang membuat Sasuke bagai ditusuk sembilu bertubi-tubi. Karma, itu yang pria tersebut coba terima sekarang.

"Uchiha-_san, _lama tidak berjumpa._" _Hinata bersikap formal, membungkuk dan memberi salam seolah mereka tidak pernah mengarungi biduk rumah-tangga berdua. Oh, kau lupa Sasuke. Memang tidak pernah, tidak ada yang namanya keluarga. Hanya sebuah situasi dimana kau diharuskan tinggal bersama orang yang nantinya sukses menjungkir balikkan duniamu.

"Hn." Pria tersebut kehabisan respon. Mencoba menahan keinginannya untuk menggeret Hinata kembali kedalam hidupnya. Sasuke mencoba menata ritme jantungnya yang mulai berantakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Memulai basa-basi pada Hinata yang terlihat tidak menanggapinya dan mulai menyiapkan berkas rapat mereka. Sasuke memekik riang dalam hati kala Hinata menolehkan wajahnya menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Berusaha menegaskan sesuatu, Hinata menjawabnya dengan mantap seakan-akan berkata bahwa semenjak perpisahan itu hidup Hinata tidak ada yang berbeda, tidak ada yang tersakiti, tidak ada yang merindu, semua baik-baik saja.

Memainkan bolpoint berukir emas ditangannya. Sasuke kembali melirik Hinata yang duduk didepannya. Kerutan kekesalan mulai tercetak didahinya mendapati keintiman Hinata dengan pria berambut coklat yang Sasuke tahu bernama Kiba Inuzuka itu. Pria nyentrik dengan rambut coklat dan tato segitiga merah terbalik dipipinya.

"Hina-"

"Kau kenal dengan Uchiha-_san, _Na-_chan?" _Tanya sang pria brunette pada Hinata.

Na-_chan _huh? Oh, oh, dasar Kiba bebal. Kau tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang menggeram marah karena kau memotong perkataannya hanya itu melantukan nama panggilan kesayangan yang kau ciptakan untuk Hinata-_nya. _Berani sekali dia memanggil Hinata dengan seenaknya sendiri. Sasuke, kau sepertinya mulai melupakan posisimu sekarang. Hinata hanya -mantan istri-mu bukan lagi istrimu seperti yang dulu.

"Kiba-_kun, _aku cuma sedikit mengenalnya." Mendengus tak suka, bahkan Hinata tidak ingin disinggung soal pernikahannya yang kandas dengan Sasuke. Melirik Sasuke dari balik ekor matanya yang terpoles _eyeliner _tipis. Hinata menyunggingnya senyum tipisnya, senyum tak tulus yang terpantul dalam hitam kelam onyx pekatnya.

"Dia mantan suamiku." Lanjutnya kalem membenarkan anak rambutnya yang terasa menganggu.

Dihujam pisau tak kasat mata, rupanya Hinata tak sedikit pun menyadari perubahan ekspresinya yang langsung mematung tak bergerak mendengar penuturannya. Yah, memang seharusnya begitukan? Kenapa Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima semua keadaan ini?

"Tapi semua sudah berakhir, yakan? Sasuke-_kun?" _Entah disengaja atau tidak, Hinata kembali mendendangkan panggilan namanya saat mereka masih bersama. Meremas lembaran kertas penting yang mulai berubah kusut. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dalam diam. Ingin rasanya berteriak meminta maaf, berlutut, atau apapun itu yang membuat Hinata kembali dengan suka rela kepelukannya.

Menggilaskan senyum penuh kemenangan, Hinata mendengus saat sang pemilik rambut raven itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Menghindari kontak lebih lanjut dengan onyxnya yang memantulkan bayangannya, Hinata melenggos berpura-pura sibuk membenarkan rangkaian susunan _paper _miliknya yang carut marut.

Sasuke termangu. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tersentak berdiri meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa menyiksa karena membuatnya hilang akal. Sasuke menyerahkan semuanya pada sekertarisnya yang terlihat bingung menghadapi perubahan sikap atasannya. Melenggangkan kaki panjangnya menuju pintu keluar yang terbuka lebar, dia menyempatkan diri untuk kembali melirik Hinata walau berakhir dengan tidak adanya respon karena Hinata masih menampakkan punggungnya acuh.

.

.

.

Kalau saat itu aku meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya lebih awal. Apa saat ini kita masih bersama? Tuhan, kalau saja waktu bisa kembali. Aku rela menukarkan apapun agar dapat bersama denganmu lagi.

Tapi sayang, semua terlambat. Tidak ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua.

.

.

.

Ahh-

Andai saja aku bisa membawamu kembali kedalam pelukanku.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

Maaf ya bikin OS baru lagi padahal yang Multichap belum lanjut. Ini folder lama kok, diedit sedikit tapi tetap nggak menjamin bebas typo ya mau kabur dari kenyataan kalau banyak tugas #sigh. Idenya pasaran? Jelasssss, seingat Shokun ini ff gara-gara sebel dulu lihat ff Hinata yang selalu teraniaya kalau dipasangin sama Sasuke. Jangan mau hidup nelangsa, tinggalin aja si pantat ayam yey!

Btw, Kripik dan Singkongnya ya?

With Love, ShokunDAYO


End file.
